Geminia Dazzler
Geminia Dazzler is a character from Sugar Rush Reloaded and a racer from the story's version of Sugar Rush 2. Her theme is Gushers and Ring Pops and her kart is the Crystal Elegance. Her personal track is the Gusher Geyser. Bio Geminia Dazzler: "Rotten to the Core" Don't let her looks fool you. Geminia is no sweetheart. She is a lean and mean racer who feels she deserves nothing but the best and will take down all those in her way. Everything revolves around her and she's to be the center of attention at all times. Appearance Geminia is a young girl with short curly pink hair and blue eyes. Her skin is fair with a tint of pink. She wears a pale violet shirt, a magenta racing jacket with transparent pink cuffs and a blue gem-shaped skirt. All of these articles of clothing, along with her shoes, are sparkly. She wears sky blue tights, blue candy earrings and a black headband with candy crystals. Her racing helmet is pink with a blue visor. Personality Geminia is easily one of the meanest racers out there. She demands to be the center of attention and she will become your enemy if you as much as look at her funny. Geminia is the kind who gets extremely jealous and will result to whatever it takes to get her way. Thanks to her terrible attitude next to her equally horrible friend Rollmin, none of the other characters want to be around her. She never learns from her mistakes and in her eyes, she's the victim. Story Kart Her kart is the Crystal Elegance. Special Ability Relationships Geminia is such a terrible person to everyone, including the original Sugar Rush characters for no other reason other than because she feels superior. As a result, nobody wants her around and she along with Rollmin often get excluded from many events. Rollmin Swirlsting : He's the only person she can call a friend as the two are quite alike. Both are mean and vicious bullies who feel they're superior to everyone else. The two often plot new ways to mess with everyone. Azulon Razzblue : Geminia only tried to get on his good side because she knew that he was the game's true ruler. She hoped that she could rule at his side, or at least get away with breaking the rules without consequence. When that didn't work out, she decided to do things her way. Pinetro Applefloat : She teased him at every opportunity over his glasses, his love of reading and so forth. The day he finally snapped, Geminia knew that it was best to back off. Lindal Chocolen : Geminia hates Lindal with a passion due to the latter not reacting to any of her insults. She and Rollmin are the only ones who tease Lindal's androgynous appearance, but Lindal could care less what they have to say. Theme Her theme is Ring Pops and Gushers. betty_crocker_gushers.jpg ring-pops.jpg Trivia *Her fans are anthropomorphic ring pops and gushers. Category:Sugar Rush Reloaded Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Females